Vector
Yuu "Vector" Hoshino is a playable character in PopCap's AstroPop. Vector is a central of the main protagonists of PopCap-Topia series. An astopilot from earth who is also the member of Lucky PopCap 7 to protect Poptopia and the universe. Description Appearance Vector is a young man. He is actually tall (In PopCap's Astropop, his character arts depicted as the child-looking, similar to some Japanese chibi style). He has short dark brown hair, with his right bang that seems longer than his other bang. His eyes are blue. Vector's outfit consists of a Space Ranger suit, which he wears a light grey armor with grey shoulder-protector; a dark grey "backpack" which attached on his back; a grey and red-glass helmet features a pair of light grey antennas with little red orbs on tips and the headphone-like gadget which attached on the helmet. He wears grey suit which it's behind his armor, black pants with crimson belt, black gloves, and white shoes with metal soles, featured red lines between those parts. Personality As character description from PopCap's Astropop stated, he is renowned for both skills and bravado. But, in the other side, he can be worry about his friends and doubted his action. But, his priority might be his friends rather than the incoming risks toward him. For example, in Vector's Arc Episode 2, he worried about his boss who would mad at him if he missed another Quadrilium shipment while he was in way to save Vixx. Another example from Vector's Arc Episode 5, he couldn't focus on his works and decided to take some 'break' from his works so he could help Vixx save Planet Protoxx. In Vector's Arc Episode 6, it's stated that Vector has robophobia, which he has irrational fear towards robots. Especially the criminal-type robot which is in pursuit by Space Authority. He can sometimes easily in desperate, like in Vector's Arc Episode 9. In PopCap-Topia Series, his portrayal is accurately close to the Astropop game, except he is more straightforward person out of the Lucky 7. He always get himself away from trouble many times once he mentions about the magical planet of Poptopia, along with Crazy Dave. History Before the main events of PopCap-Topia, along with Sprocket, Vector was taken care of by Turbot. But, due to the incident of Space Pirates, Vector was lost to somewhere, and seems adopted by other people. During the events of 'Welcome to PopTopia', he encountered the dream coming from Princess Spectrum that he is fated as one of the heroes to save her planet, including the universe. While he is now moving on to space expedition during his second to the last semester of his college study, he accidentally found himself in the planet of PopTopia. There, he met his new friends (Lex, Bjorn, Crazy Dave, Zuma Frog, and Meryl) during on the journey around Poptopia. Abilities: Skillset: * Plasma Cannon Portable: Pretty much like a power-up weapon from PopCap's Astropop game, A king of plasma gun created by Sprocket for Vector to use it for any dangerous situation. * Combat: '''Vector is really skilled in fighting combat, he was personally trained by his adoptive grandfather. '''Unique Abilities: * Dark Side(formerly): During the events of 'Welcome to Poptopia', when Vector was possessed by Queen Acquisite after being beaten up by Professor Codex, he turns himself into a dark side version, named 'Mirror'. After the events of 'Welcome to Poptopia', the dark side is still there inside Vector, and he is unable to control his conscience. Lucky PopCap 7 called the magic professionals to remove the dark magic inside of Vector's conscience, which it succeed. However, this may cause 'Mirror' exist, who is now in physical form. Trivia * Most of the headcannon ideas of Vector's portrayal and family are originally from Yuki25 before they left for their own original work. * Due to being 'Japanese ', this is probably because of the character art style of Astropop characters, which they are more closely to Japanese chibi style. ** Yuki25 stated that Vector looks like a japanese anime version in chibi style, because of the way he looks, especially his hair under his helmet. * Vector's nationality and biological parents are closely reference to Laura Shigihara, American-born Japanese composer who create music for original Plants vs. Zombies. ** Vector's father is a full Japanese, and his mother is a british-canadian. While Shigihara's father is also full japanese, and her mother is a french-american. Vector's being born outside earth and raised in Japan, while Shigihara born in America and raised there. Category:AstroPop Category:Lucky PopCap 7